


Welcome to the Losers Party!

by BCI603, milevenreddie



Series: Something New [3]
Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Jancy, Jopper, Lumax, M/M, Mileven, Reddie, Stenbrough, benverly - Freeform, holly is protective over richie, nancy is a tad dramatic, steve can't keep secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCI603/pseuds/BCI603, https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevenreddie/pseuds/milevenreddie
Summary: Stanford- kill it with fire~~~Mike Mike Mike- okay i wouldn’t wanna wake up with that face either but i’ve dealt with it for the last 22 years so fuck you~~~Mike Mike Mike- i’d go back to sleep too but Holly stole my bed completely and Richie’s in his soFancy Nancy- you poor wittle baby!Mike Mike Mike- *middle finger emoji*





	1. Protective (Dramatic) Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> i’m gonna start doing the time thing in this series too so it’s not too confusing XD

******Wednesday, May 23, 2017**

\\\//

**_When the demon child isn’t a demon_ **

(10:21 AM) Will-sdom- Nancy requested to be in the group chat for some reason so

(Will-sdom has added Fancy Nancy to the group chat)

(10:23) Fancy Nancy- I only wanted to be added so I could send you guys this pic  
(10:23) Fancy Nancy- (pic of Richie and Holly on either side of Mike with his arms wrapped around them)  
(10:24) Fancy Nancy- despite how annoying they are this is fucking adorable

(10:27) Queen Bev- OH  
(10:27) Queen Bev- MY  
(10:27) Queen Bev- GOD

(10:30) Stanford- kill it with fire

(10:36) Billiam- Im not crying u r

(10:39) Bikey- idk why i’m crying in the club

(10:40) Stalker- i agree w stan

(10:42) Spaghetti man- wait why is holly home?

(10:43) Fancy Nancy- She got in a fight yesterday and got suspended

(10:45) Spaghetti man- figures, she’s got a temper like dumb and dumber

(10:47) Zoombie- it’s too early for this cuteness

(11:01) Ellie-phant- OMG this has made my day fr fr  
(11:01) Ellie-phant- this shit is way too cute

(11:04) Billiam- just think, you could wake up to that face one day

(11:04) Stanford- Bill, leave her alone. Seriously, why would you want to wake up to THAT?

(11:05) Mike Mike Mike- um excuse me this is illegal  
(11:05) Mike Mike Mike- you CANNOT take our picture without consent.  
(11:06) Mike Mike Mike- okay i wouldn’t wanna wake up with that face either but i’ve dealt with it for the last 22 years so fuck you

(11:08) Pudding King- is it just me or am i the only one shocked that he didn’t repeat anything?

(11:09) Ellie-phant- lmao Mike XD  
(11:09) Ellie-phant- tbh i’m kinda surprised but I think it’s cute

(11:10) Mike Mike Mike- how you like dem apples you mofo

(11:11) Ellie-phant- he uses it for emphasis and I went through a phase where i did the same thing. He just hasn’t grown out of it yet

(11:11) Mike Mike Mike- HEY

(11:13) Ellie-phant- hi how ya doin?

(11:13) Mike Mike Mike- lmao

(11:17) Bitchy Richie- how do you think I feel waking up on your boney ass.

(11:18) Mike Mike Mike- should’ve got in ur bed last night so

(11:22) Benny Boy- richie ur comment wasn’t even relevant with the rest of the convo

(11:23) Zoombie- both of you are boney af you needa gain some weight

(11:24) Bitchy Richie- ben ur irrelevant.

(11:28) Spaghetti man- hey el you are at work right? Ik you said you were working yesterday but idk what time you go in.

(11:29) Ellie-phant- oh yeah I’m working :) I get off at two on weds and it’s dead up here rn so i might close early again

(11:31) Zoombie- you won’t have mike and richie to keep you company this time lmao

(11:32) Ellie-phant- oh fuck off yesterday was fun af  
(11:33) Ellie-phant- oh shit eddie you might wanna wait a bit ur mom just came in

(11:34) Spaghetti man- omg ty for telling me. Let me know when she leaves?

(11:36) Bitchy Richie- oh shit lemme go grab a lamp and throw it at her

(11:37) Mike Mike Mike- lmao richie stfu before eddie kills you

(11:39) Bitchy Richie- lil ol’ eddie bear wouldn’t kill me, would you?

(11:43) Spaghetti man- Richard I’m gonna beat your ass if you don’t shut UP  
(11:57) Spaghetti man- it must have worked, huh?

(11:59) Mike Mike Mike- not really he started laughing for like 10 mins then went back to sleep  
(11:59) Mike Mike Mike- i’d go back to sleep too but Holly stole my bed completely and Richie’s in his so

(12:04 PM) Fancy Nancy- you poor wittle baby!

(12:05) Mike Mike Mike- *middle finger emoji*

(12:07) Queen Bev- speaking of babies, congratulations!

(12:08) Benny Boy- Congrats!

(12:10) Pudding King- Congratulations Nance!

(12:12) Fancy Nancy- thanks guys! I’m assuming you know about Mike, Richie and El’s kung fu dance party last night?

(12:13) Mike Mike Mike- LMAO that was fun

(12:13) Ellie-phant- lmao that was fun!!

(12:14) Bikey- MILEVEN

(12:14) Fancy Nancy- Huh?? Wtf is mileven

(12:14) Ellie-phant- me and Mike!  
(12:15) Ellie-phant- idk who ships us more, Bill, Hanlon or my dad lmao

(12:27) Mike Mike Mike- wait since when did ur dad ship us?

(12:28) Ellie-phant- since he interrogated me w questions last night about our date lmao

(12:32) Fancy Nancy- wait WHAT DATE MICHAEL

(12:45) Ellie-phant- okay eddie your mom just left  
(12:45) Ellie-phant- also did Mike die?

(12:46) Spaghetti man- okay ty i’ll be there in about ten mins. And I think Nancy might’ve killed him lmao

(12:47) Will-sdom- i can confirm jon texted me and said she’s handing it to him about not telling her about the date XD

(12:49) Ellie-phant- omg nancy don’t mess him up too bad we got a date friday!

//\\\

El grinned as she flipped through Instagram, spinning around in her chair as she waited for Eddie to arrive. There wasn’t anyone else other than Shannon again today, and she’s the one who did Sonia’s hair. El literally hid upstairs the whole time because she knew Sonia wouldn’t make it all the way up. About ten minutes and probably thirty random texts to the group chat later, Eddie arrived.

“Hey Eddie!” Shannon called.

“Hi Shannon!” He called back. He grinned at El as she stood up.

“Alrighty, Mr. Eddie, take a seat!” She quipped as she unfolded the cape. He snorted and sat down. She put the cape around him and grabbed her spray bottle.

“So.” She said, looking at him in the mirror. He raised an eyebrow.

“So?”

“Did you have fun yesterday?” She asked. He started to reply when she continued, “With Richie?” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Uh, what do you mean?”

“When you went to comfort him.” She had a knowing grin. “Steve slipped up and told me.”

“Are you serious?” He asked. He wasn’t even gonna try and come up with an excuse.

“Serious as can be! But don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. I’m happy for you guys.” She smiled and he smiled back. “I also have a secret.” She said quietly, putting a finger up to her lips. He raised an eyebrow. “You weren’t the only ones who got caught.” She winked and he stared at her through the mirror. He blinked, realizing what she meant.

“You and Mike?” He asked. She bit her lip to keep from smiling. “He walked in on you and Mike kissing?” He almost shrieked. She shushed him. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, and yeah. You know that picture Bev took of us that she put on Snapchat last night?” He made a face and shook his head.

“I haven’t checked since sometime yesterday.” She nodded and grabbed her phone out of her pocket and brought the picture up, having screenshotted it. She showed it to him and he grinned. “You guys are seriously so cute.” She grinned.

“It was kind of a heat of the moment thing.” She said. “We were planning our date, which is on Friday, we’re going to dinner and a movie, and Bev started calling for _the lovebirds_ so I just grabbed his arm. She took the picture and ran, and we like stared at each other and he leaned in, then I leaned in and we were kissing. Steve walked in on us in the second kiss.” She grinned cheekily.

“That’s fucking adorable.” Eddie said, laughing.

“He apologized after,” She chuckled, “He said it was because we only just met that day. Then he started rambling so I kissed him again and he shut up.” Eddie snorted. “Basically, he just didn’t want me uncomfortable with it or anything.”

“He and Richie are both like that.” Eddie told her. “Mike’s the more relaxed and quiet one, and Richie’s the _outta his fucking mind_ one.” She giggled. “But they both make sure the people they love, whether it’s boyfriend, girlfriend, family member or friend. Or anyone really, they try to make sure everyone’s okay and stuff.” He shrugged.

“Honestly? I probably would’ve kissed him if he hadn’t.” She said. “So I was completely comfortable with it. But I love when guys are like that, it’s sweet.” He nodded in agreement. “So how did you and Richie end up kissing? And are you back together or?”

“Uh huh.” He nodded. His phone started ringing suddenly and they both jumped. “Speak of the devil.” He said, rolling his eyes and answering, putting it on speaker. “Hi, Richie.”

“Eddie, baby, I fucking love my little sister.” He stated. Eddie snorted.

“Well, I’d hope so.”

“No, seriously. I’m fuckin’ crying, Eds. Honest to God crying.”

“Why? What happened?”

“So basically, she woke up and realized me and Mike were gone and crawled into my bed with me, then she told me why she got in a fight yesterday. She was defending me from some lil bitches at school. She said they were calling me fag and other shit she wouldn’t tell me, and beat the main girls ass.” The two could now tell he’d been crying. “I started crying because ya know, I’m a fucking emotional person and shit and she hugged me then went to her room.”

“Awe!” El made a face, putting a hand over her heart.

“Wait, do you have it on speaker?” Richie asked. “And are you getting your haircut?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“So she heard me call you baby?”

“She did.”

“Well, so much for keeping it a secret.” El snickered. “Hey Ella Bella!”

“Hey Richie! And Eddie didn’t tell, it was Steve.”

“That asshole.” He started grumbling under his breath. “Anyways, you’re not gonna tell anyone right? We don’t want anyone to know yet.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t tell unless you asked me to.”

“Awesome. So, are you coming to the quarry with us at three?”

“I’m invited to that?”

“Well duh. I mean, you’re basically Mike’s girlfriend already and like, part of their nerdy party thing right?”

“Okay, I’m not Mike’s girlfriend-”

“But you want to be.” She could _hear_ him wiggling his eyebrows.

“And second, I’ve never played D and D with them so technically no, but I am friends with them.”

“Ask Mike, you’ll be in his party any day.”

“Richie,” Eddie literally face-palmed. “That makes no fucking sense.”

“I never do, Eddie Spaghetti.”

“Don’t call me that!” Richie laughed.

“Okay, I’m gonna go hunt for my little bro and big sis, I’ll catch ya later good lookin’. Oh, and you too Eds.” Richie hung up to the sound of El’s laughter and Eddie cursing at him.

“Why do I love him?” He asked, shaking his head as he locked his phone. She chuckled.

“Love is very mysterious.” She winked at him and he snorted.

“I’d say. I never thought I would end up dating that fucker when I was a kid.” He said.

“Hey, I never thought I’d see anyone as freaking hot as Mike so.”

“Wait til you see them shirtless.” She laughed at that and went back to cutting his hair. They talked a little, but she mainly just hummed or sang under her breath

“Soon, you guys won’t have to come up here for a haircut.” She said. “I’m getting my own apartment in a couple weeks.”

“Really? Where?” She told him which building and the floor she’s on.”

“That’s where I live!” He said excitedly, running a hand through his freshly cut hair as she swept his hair up on the floor. “I live on the third floor too, what number?”

“Eleven, coincidentally.” She said, chuckling. “I’ve been there a couple times, I’ve already got the keys and such, I’m just waiting until after dad proposes to Mama J and then I’m outta there.”

“I’ve a couple doors down, in nine.” He grinned. “Why are you waiting?”

“I mean, it’s not really just me waiting until he proposes, it’s mainly so I can spend more time with Will. I know he isn’t leaving again since he’s getting a job at the school, art teacher, did you know?” He nodded. “But I just wanna act like teenagers again and stay up late watching movies and shit with him, at home. That doesn’t make sense, does it?”

“I get what you’re saying.” He told her. “You and him have been close forever, right?”

“Since I was adopted, yeah. He’s been my best friend, brother, for the last twelve years.”

“Oh yeah, I completely understand. Even after him being away for so long it’s still weird to be away, even when you’re not, ya know?” She nodded.

“Exactly! If I said this to Max she’d think I was crazy.”

“Bill would think I’m crazy too.” He said, chuckling. He paid for his haircut as they continued talking. “We always used to ride our bikes to the quarry when were were kids, and sometimes when we were teenagers, but when everyone started driving we drove our cars. I think everyone’s riding bikes so if you can too if you have one.” She nodded, grinning. “All you have to bring is a towel.”

“Okay, awesome! I’ll see you there!” She waved at him as he left, and smiled to herself.

 _I get to see Mike_ again _today too!_


	2. The Quarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie Spaghetti- no i was in the shower  
> Bitchard- Without ME?!?!?!  
> Bitchard- how dare  
> ~~~  
> Ellie-phant- yes but i got chicken nuggets  
> Ellie-phant- and they are  
> Ellie-phant- so good  
> Zoombie- ur gonna turn into a fuckin chicken nugged  
> Billiam- nugged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've edited the other parts a bit, just barely, but I added Bill's stutter in. I didn't forget he has one, I just forgot to ADD it because I'm an idiot and don't realize who's talking at times XD, and instead of Joyce's birthday being in a couple weeks I changed it to months :D

 

\\\//

**(Eddie & Richie)**

(1:42 PM) Bitchard- Eddie  
(1:42) Bitchard- Eddieeee  
(1:45) Bitchard- Eds!  
(1:45) Bitchard- Come on Eds, I need attention!  
(1:50) Bitchard- if you don’t remember, i’m an attention whore  
(1:51) Bitchard- and i need ur attention badly  
(1:53) Bitchard- are you still getting ur haitcut cus if so ill leave you alone

(1:53) Eddie Spaghetti- Richie, Jesus Christ.  
(1:53) Eddie Spaghetti- no i was in the shower

(1:54) Bitchard- Without ME?!?!?!  
(1:54) Bitchard- how dare  
(1:54) Bitchard- anyway why tf did you take a shower when we’re going to the quarry?

(1:55) Eddie Spaghetti- because i had hair all over me and you know i hate that

(1:55) Bitchard- true. Can i come over? I’m bored and Nancy kidnapped Mike so i can’t bother him

(1:57) Eddie Spaghetti- oh so you just want to annoy me?  
(1:58) Eddie Spaghetti- and yes you can come over

(1:59) Bitchard- no i wants ta love youuuu  
(1:59) Bitchard- kk be there in like ten mins  
(2:00) Bitchard- i’m gon drive my car to get there quicker but i got my bike in the back

(2:01) Eddie Spaghetti- lmao okay lmk when you get here i’ll meet you.

(2:01) Bitchard- okay <3

(2:02) Eddie Spaghetti- <3

(2:19) Bitchard- i have arrived.

(2:20) Eddie Spaghetti- omw

//\\\

Eddie let Richie in with a grin on his face, and Richie held up a bag full of cookies.

“Mom made them earlier so I decided to bring you some.” He said cheekily.

“She made more today?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded and shrugged.

“I don’t know, I think she’s just trying to make us fat.” Eddie snorted and snatched the bag from Richie, opening it and stuffing one in his mouth.

“Shmank you.” He said, grinning. Richie chuckled and kissed the side of his head.

“Not a problem Eds.” Eddie glared at him for a second then ran off towards the elevator, waving the bag of cookies at him. Richie laughed and ran after him, squeezing in right before the doors closed. Eddie snickered.

“The fact that you actually fit through that crack kind of worries me.” He said, leaning against the wall. Richie shrugged.

“College kicked our asses.” He said. “Like we hardly ever ate breakfast, just drank coffee and went to class.” He followed Eddie out the elevator and down the hall.

“El’s gonna be living in eleven in a couple weeks.” Eddie commented, unlocking the door. “And why didn’t you eat breakfast? Did you two party a lot or something?” He gave him a pointed look, walking in the room. Richie snorted.

“Nah, we just stayed up late working on assignments and stuff. Taking music classes definitely didn’t just mean instruments or singing. We learned the history of music, fuck all about Beethoven, Mozart, Bach, all them people.”

“ _ Them people  _ made amazing music, Richie.” Richie snorted and shrugged.

“Didn’t say they didn’t.” He looked around the living room, smiling at how much it reminded him of Eddie. He had a couple pictures hanging on the wall, there wasn’t a speck of dirt  _ anywhere,  _ everything was neatly placed, and it smelled clean. Richie loved it. It’s the first time he’s ever been in his apartment, so Eddie gave him a small tour. There were two rooms, a bathroom, kitchen and living room. It was small, but it felt like home to him already.

“It’s a nice place ya got here, Eds.” Richie said,leaning against the counter in the kitchen. Eddie shrugged.

“It’s not much, but it’ll do for now. I think every apartment is the same, actually.” Richie nodded, taking a bite out of a cookie.

“So… El knows about us, huh?”

“Yeah, sorry about that. If I had known what you were gonna say I wouldn’t have put it on speaker.”

“It’s all good in the neighborhood, Eds!” Richie said, grinning widely. He grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. “I trust her not to tell anyone.” Eddie chuckled.

“I do too. She actually knows a few of my secrets already.” Richie raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh really now?”

“Mm hm.” He hummed. Richie smiled and leaned down, kissing him. The kiss was interrupted by their phones going off at the exact same time and giving them both mini-heart attacks. 

\\\//

_**When the demon child isn't a demon** _

(2:32) Ellie-phant- So I’m at mcdonalds right?

(2:36) Will-sdom- and?

(2:43) Ellie-phant- fuck off i got distracted  
(2:44) Ellie-phant- Little girl: *sees me walking by* daddy, people *points*  
(2:45) Ellie-phant- and hides behind his leg

(2:46) Mike Mike Mike- honestly that’s a whole ass mood

(2:46) Bitchy Richie- LMAO mike that was u in hs  
(2:46) Bitchy Richie- speaking of mike, where the FUCK are you?

(2:47) Mike Mike Mike- at the mall w nance. She’s making me carry her shit. We’re eating rn

(2:47) Spaghetti man- oh so that’s why richie can’t bother mike  
(2:48) Spaghetti man- mike u better be glad cus richie told me he was gonna annoy you but couldn’t find you and honestly it’s hell rn

(2:49) Bitchy Richie- I haven’t been here 10 minutes!

(2:49) Bikey- ooh is reddie happening???

(2:50) Spaghetti man- no he wanted to come over cus he couldn’t bother mike

(2:51) Bitchy Richie- i honestly feel so attacked rn  
(2:51) Bitchy Richie- el aren’t you coming w us to the quarry

(2:52) Ellie-phant- yes but i got chicken nuggets  
(2:52) Ellie-phant- and they are  
(2:52) Ellie-phant- so good

(2:53) Zoombie- ur gonna turn into a fuckin chicken nugged

(2:53) Billiam- nugged

(2:53) Pudding King- nugged

(2:55) Zoombie- oh fuck off

//\\\

“Is the group chat always like that?” Nancy asked. Before he replied, a voice called,

“Oh lookie here, it’s Frog Face and his big sister, Nancy the Slut!”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Mike muttered angrily, turning in his seat to look at Troy.

“Fuck  _ off  _ Troy.” Nancy rolled her eyes and flipped him off.

“Really? We’re fucking twenty four years old, Troy. Grow up.”

“What’re you gonna do about it, Wheeler? Call up your fag brother and get him to fight your battles?” Mike stood up so fast his chair fell over. He  _ towered  _ over Troy by a good five inches. Troy blinked, shocked by the height.

“ _ Fuck off. _ ” Mike said quietly. “Before I beat your fucking ass.” Troy smirked and shrugged.

“Is everything alright over here?” A deep voice asked. Mike looked over and saw one of the security guards walking towards them. It was an older guy, Officer O’neal. “Wheeler! Jesus Christ, you’ve gotten taller!” Mike shot him a smile and turned back to Troy who took a couple steps back. “Is this guy causing you trouble again?” He asked Mike.

“Not me, no, but he is saying  _ very  _ inappropriate and disrespectful things to my sister and about my brother, sir.”

“Hm, if you would come with me, please?” He didn’t wait for a response, he just grabbed Troy’s shoulder roughly and started guiding him away. Troy glared at Mike, who shrugged innocently and plopped back down, stealing one of Nancy’s fries off her plate. She stared at him.

“Oh, right! Yeah, the chats always like that. It’s usually worse.” She snorted, shaking her head.

“Jeez, Mike.” She chuckled. “If I were you, I’d have punched him.”

“Trust me, I wanted to but I didn’t want to get kicked out of another mall.” Her eyes widened and she coughed.

“Wait,  _ what _ ? Another mall?” His own eyes widened at the slip up.

“Oh, wow, it’s three o’clock. We should get going so I can get to the quarry before Stan kills me!” He stood quickly, grabbing their trash and taking it to the trash can. She gave him the stink eye and he just chuckled, shrugging. She huffed and followed him through the mall, carrying one out of the six bags, whereas he carried the rest. He put the bags in the trunk and got in the driver's seat, grinning at her and singing along to the radio at the top of his lungs. She rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone.

\\\//

(3:07) Fancy Nancy- Richard

(3:08) Bitchy Richie- Nancard

(3:08) Fancy Nancy- I’m not even gonna ask about that. Anyways, Mike said he didn’t want to get kicked out of another mall. Care to explain?

(3:09) Bitchy Richie- oh shit did he almost get kicked out? XD

(3:10) Queen Bev- lmao mike got kicked out of a mall???

(3:10) Benny Boy- when did THAT happen?

(3:11) Bitchy Richie- now wait a sec, Nance, explain then i’ll explain

(3:13) Fancy Nancy- Troy tried to start some shit and insulted me and you and Mike stood up, and did you know that troy hasn’t grown since like, freshman year? Anyways Mike is like a mile taller than him and i’m pretty sure troy peed himself a little. O’neal came and handled him and then i told mike  
(3:13) Fancy Nancy- that if i were him i would have punched him and he said he would’ve but didn’t wanna get kicked out of another mall.

(3:15) Queen Bev- I’ll say it again, Protective brother Mike is the best Mike.

(3:16) Will-sdom- i agree

(3:16) Fancy Nancy- richie spill

(3:20) Bitchy Richie- okay so basically me and him were just chilling at the mall right? Well, this guy that didn’t like mike came up and started talking shit and pushed him, then mike punched him and it turned into this big ass fight and all three of us got kicked out.  
(3:21) Bitchy Richie- i have pics wanna see?

(3:22) Billiam- hit me w it!

(3:23) Bitchy Richie- (pic of Mike flipping the camera off with bloody fists and a bloody nose, grinning) (pic of Richie grinning toothily at the camera with a black eye) (pic of Mike making a face while some random chick cleaned his hands)

(3:24) Ellie-phant- ouch

(3:24) Bitchy Richie- mike did worse damage on the guy but i sadly don’t have pics of the fucker

(3:25) Ellie-phant- who’s that girl?

(3:26) Stalker- ooh is el jealous already?

(3:36) Ellie-phant- fuck off i just wanna know. I’m curious.

(3:37) Mike Mike Mike- curiosity killed the cat  
(3:38) Mike Mike Mike- wait what  
(3:38) Mike Mike Mike- i saw the word curious and had to say it brb gonna read the rest of this book you call a group chat

(3:39) Ellie-phant- lmao anyways while he does that i just wanted to know cus she looks familiar

(3:41) Bitchy Richie- it was nancy’s bff barb

(3:42) Fancy Nancy- why tf was Barb there?

(3:43) Bitchy Richie- idk but she saw us, saw blood, gave us a mom worthy scolding and cleaned us up and went on her way. This was outside the mall btw

(3:45) Fancy Nancy- i’m gonna give her a mom worthy scolding for not telling ME that my little brothers got kicked out of a mall

(3:47) Mike Mike Mike- *middle finger emoji*

(3:54) Stanford- You all are very late. I’m glad Bill made me wait with him instead of going ahead to the quarry.

(3:55) Ellie-phant- I’m sorry Stan! I’m on the way right now, I’ll be there in about 5 minutes!

(3:56) Stanford- It’s okay El, I understand.

(4:00) Bitchy Richie- ME AND EDDIE SPAGHETTI ARE OTW AND WILL BE THERE IN 5 MINUTES TOPS

(4:01) Mike Mike Mike- same be there soon

//\\\

Five minutes later, a laughing Mike, a cackling Richie, and a shrieking Eddie pulled up at the Quarry, where everyone else had already arrived and were waiting on them.

“Fucking hell, Richie, were you  _ trying  _ to kill us?” Eddie exclaimed, smacking his shoulder as he climbed off the back of Richie’s bike. Richie cackled again.

“Fuck, sorry Eds.” He wheezed. “That scream though, God.” Mike snorted, leaning forward on his bike and burying his face in his arms. Everyone chuckled at the three and the guys took off their shirts while Bev and Max took off their shirts and shorts, leaving them only in their bathing suits.

“Come on, quit dying of laughter so we can officially add El to the Loser Party!” Dustin whined, stomping his foot like a child. El rolled her eyes. Mike got off his bike and let it fall along with the rest of them, well, except for Stan’s.

“You know, I’ve never been up here.” She said, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

“Really?” Hanlon asked. She nodded, humming.

“It’s beautiful up here.” She looked out over the cliff and raised an eyebrow. “You guys jump from here?” They nodded. “Sweet.”

“That’s what you gotta do to be official.” Richie explained, tossing his shirt somewhere, particularly on Max’s head, to which she balled up and tossed back at him with a grossed out noise. He threw an arm around El’s shoulder. “It’s a rule, you gotta be able to jump to join.”

“Sounds like a gang or something if you ask me.” She grinned at him and he snorted, shrugging. “Wait hold up, where are your glasses?” She asked.

“Contacts, sweet cheeks.” He pinched her cheek and she scowled at him. “I always wear contacts when I swim now cus it sucks balls not being able to see.” She made a face and nodded in agreement.

“True.” She ducked under his arm and pulled off her own shirt, shimmying out of her shorts and somewhat folding them and tossing them on top of her towel. She looked towards Mike, who was staring at her. He blushed and ducked his head, looking away from her when he realized he’d been caught. She giggled to herself. He kicked his shoes off and pulled his shirt off, throwing it on top of his bike and she found herself staring at  _ him  _ this time. He was pale, which, she already knew, and he had freckles all over his shoulders and arms, more than Richie had. He didn’t have a six pack, no, but,

_ Goddamn Eddie wasn’t wrong. _

He caught her staring at him and grinned. She blushed and looked away, flashing him a quick grin in the process. The two walked over to where everyone else was, looking down at the water.

“So all I gotta do is jump off here, in to there?” She asked. They nodded in unison. “Ugh, quit doing that, it’s creepy as fuck.”

“So is you and Mike saying anyways at the exact same time in chat.” Hanlon pointed out. She opened her mouth to reply, then shut it again.

“Okay, true.” She shrugged. She winked at Mike and then looked at the water down bellow. She grinned and jumped, “Cannonball!” She yelled, laughing all the way down.

“She didn’t hesitate!” Eddie squeaked. Richie laughed at his voice so Eddie pushed him in.

“Eddie!” Richie yelled, laughing. Eddie huffed, gave everyone a peace sign, and jumped in too. They laughed and the couples jumped in together, one by one, and soon, it was just Mike at the top.

“Come on Wheeler!” Richie yelled at the top of his lungs. A middle finger flashed for a second and disappeared again. A couple seconds later, Mike jumped, appearing to have made a running start considering how far he jumped out.

“Jesus!” Max exclaimed, laughing. Mike hit the water with a loud splash and came up a couple seconds later, shaking his hair out like a dog.

“Phew, sorry, someone called. Richie, we have a job interview with Fuse tomorrow at eleven.”

“Since when?” Richie asked.

“Since two minutes ago. Holly went to Fuse today and talked about how we were back home from College and apparently, that couple that works there is getting married and then moving to New York and they need two people to help direct the kids.”

“No, really?” Richie splashed him in disbelief.

“Yes, really.” Mike splashed him back.

“What’s Fuse?” Stan asked. The twins looked at him, eyebrows raised.

“You don’t know what Fuse is?” Mike asked, shocked. He shook his head, looking at Bill who shrugged.

“It’s th-that place Georgie goes t-to on Wednesdays.” He told him. “I have no clue what they do though.”

“Jesus Christ.” Richie shook his head. “Does everyone else know what it is?” Everyone except El, Eddie, and Lucas shook their heads.

“Guys.” El looked at him, shock on her face as well. “How?”

“Honestly glad your girlfriend knows about it, at least.” Richie sighed and Mike scowled at him. El splashed him.

“You guys know what Glee is, right?” El asked. They nodded. “It’s kinda like that but like, ages ranging from twelve to eighteen.”

“Yeah, it’s not really a choir, per say, and it definitely doesn’t have all the drama and shit Glee had-” Eddie started.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that.” El snorted. “I’ve heard some stories from Holly, and jeez, there are some feisty little twelve year old girls fighting over little twelve year old boys.”

“That reminds me of the love triangle between Dustin, Lucas and Max.” Mike said. The three glared at him while the Losers snickered. El raised an eyebrow at her best friend. “And by love triangle, I mean the rest of us not knowing if Lucas and Max were together or Lucas and Dustin. That hug yesterday was a lot more romantic than the shit Lucas and Max have ever done.” El cackled at the look on Max’s face. 

“Mike.” Ben said. Mike glanced at him.

“Yeah?”

“You might wanna run away.”

“Good idea.” Mike swam away towards the shower as Max let out a yell and swam after him, Mike and everyone else laughing the whole time. Mike was definitely a fast swimmer, as well as runner, so he was far away from Max, already knee deep in the water while she was shoulder deep. Everyone swam after them, Hanlon and Dustin, Bill and Stan stopping to play chicken in one stop, and Lucas and Will, Bev and Ben stopping in another spot. Richie stopped in place, watching as Will and Bev fought it out.

“Hey Haystack, remember the time I accidentally touched Bev’s boob? That was during my gay crisis.” El laughed loudly when she heard it, and Bev snorted, glancing down at Richie, which caused Will to easily push her and Ben both down. Bev shrieked, splashing Richie is she came back up. Meanwhile, Max was chasing Mike around in the ankle deep water, Mike laughing the whole time.

“Fuck.” Max stopped, leaning forward on her knees. Mike glanced back and saw that she stopped and stopped too, turning around. “Why am I mad?” She asked.

“Because he mentioned your boyfriend and his boyfriend!” Bill called. Max scowled and went after him this time. El giggled and shook her head.

“El, do something to that hair man.”Dustin said, making a face. She glared at him and then looked at her reflection in the water. Her pony tail had curled up and gone fuzzy already, from drying and stuck up in the worst places possible.

“Oh my GOD.” She went under.

“Oh shit, what happened?” Ben asked, looking over at them. Bev swam over as Dustin cackled. El came back up, her hair out of it’s ponytail and her hair tie on her wrist.

“Fucker, why didn’t you tell me my hair looked like that.” She wiped the water out of her eyes, smearing her eyeliner and mascara all over her cheeks.

“Well, Sweet cheeks, you look like a raccoon now.” Richie said, winking at her. “Raccoons are Mike’s favorite animal.”

“Fuck OFF Richard, they are not!” Mike yelled, making his way back to everyone else. 

“I thought his favorite animal was a frog?” Bev asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Mike flipped her off.

“I just look like a frog, it’s not my favorite animal. I don’t particularly like frogs.”

“You don’t look like a frog?” El said, tilting her head to the side. Mike looked at her and slapped a hand over his mouth, keeping a laugh in. She raised her eyebrows.

“Sorry, it’s just…” He pointed at his own face and did a circular motion. “It’s all over your face.” She looked at her reflection again and almost let out another shriek. She dove back under, rubbing at her face until it was red. She popped back up and wiped her eyes.

“Better?” She asked. He grinned and nodded.

“Your face is all red now but it’s cute.” He realized what he said and blushed. Richie snickered and Eddie whacked him in the head.

“Do you two wanna play chicken with us?” Eddie asked the two. Mike shrugged and looked at El.

“Sure, just know you’re going down.” El gave them a look and Eddie scoffed.

“As if.”

“They always win, girl.” Max said. “Reddie is unbeatable.” Eddie rolled his eyes at the ship name but grinned at El.

“Hm, El’s pretty unbeatable as well, considering how damn tiny she is.” Lucas said.

“Hey Lucas?” El asked, looking at him.

“What’s up?” 

“Fuck off.” She pushed him and he actually fell in the water. She huffed and turned back to the others.

“You’re going down.” She said playfully. She held out a fist and Eddie fist bumped her, and Mike and Richie both ducked under the water for the other two to climb onto their shoulders. Eddie and Richie were situated easy, and as were Mike and El, but he was a little awkward as he stood up to his full height in the water, holding her by the legs. She tapped his head and he glanced up at her. She’d leaned over his head just to grin at him. He chuckled and smiled back.

“Ready?” Dustin yelled. “Go!”   
A teasing group of friends, a couple nudges to each other, a serious game of push and pull up top and fifteen minutes later, El and Eddie were still going at it.

“Jesus Christ, you weren’t kidding when you said she was unbeatable.” Hanlons told Lucas, snorting at the small shriek El let out when they almost tipped over. 

“I’m surprised Mike’s able to carry her still, he’s a weakling.”

“Fuck off, Sinclair.” Mike grumbled.

“Oh hush, Mike, you can’t even hold Lucas up for more than a couple minutes.”

“Yeah, but El’s like a hundred fucking pounds lighter than him so go suck it.” Dustin giggled.

Five minutes later, all movement stopped up top so Mike and Richie looked up and saw the two just hugging.

“We call a tie, we’re getting tired.” Eddie explained. El laughed and nodded in agreement. Richie shrugged and flopped on his back, taking Eddie with him, making everyone laugh. El leaned down and whispered in Mike’s ear,

“I call  _ that  _ a win. We’re still standing.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any specific topics Mileven should talk about during their date next chapter?


	3. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys wanna see in the last chapter? (there are still more parts ofc dw!)  
> 1\. Should it be the proposal, or should that be a part all on it's own?  
> 2\. Should we have Mike and Richie working at Fuse (which will definitely be talked about more) and preparing their little show for the actual proposal?  
> 3\. Should we have El move into her apartment and her and Mike be all cuddly and rewatch The 100 together  
> 4\. Or should we have 2 and 3 together?  
> If you have any other ideas, let me know!

**Friday, May 25, 2017**

\\\//

**_When the demon child isn’t a demon_ **

(1:22 PM) Queen Bev- hey twins

(1:23) Bitchy Richie- what

(1:23) Mike Mike Mike- heh?

(1:24) Benny boy- how’d you guys interview go yesterday?

(1:25) Pudding King- ooh yeah i meant to ask

(1:26) Mike Mike Mike- I Want To Die

(1:27) Ellie-phant- awe did it go bad?

(1:28) Bitchy Richie- no it actually went well im pretty sure we got the job

(1:30) Mike Mike Mike- I wanna die tho

(1:31) Spaghetti man- Why?

(1:32) Ellie-phant- did holly knee you in the balls again??

(1:33) Will-sdom- lmao that’d be funny

(1:34) Mike Mike Mike- I thought I said we weren’t talking about that anymore pls and ty

(1:35) Stalker- I don’t recall you ever saying that, actually.

(1:35) Mike Mike Mike- stfu lucas. No she didn’t knee me tho

(1:40) Bitchy Richie- since mike’s too chicken shit to tell you, he was asked out yesterday

(1:41) Billiam- excuse me MIKE got asked out yesterday? How tf?

(1:42) Mike Mike Mike- excuse ME but I got asked out Tues you jackass

(1:44) Billiam- Oh right, el why’d you ask him out?

(1:45) Ellie-phant- cus tis but a free country and I can do what i WANT  
(1:47) Ellie-phant- also he’s cute bye

(1:48) Pudding King- Mike will deny tf out of this but he’s totally blushing and cheesing at his phone rn

(1:49) Mike Mike Mike- fuck off

(1:50) Ellie-phant- i saw no denial so that’s a win for me ha

(1:52) Bitchy Richie- the main reason he wants to die cus he’s like five years older than this chick

(1:53) Mike Mike Mike- and you told her i had a girlfriend and then all the girls started asking me questions and I almost died, like, asked me for pictures and what her favorite food was and candy and I didn’t know how to respond cus like you usually learn that on the first date and. I have never been so happy to see our little sister cus she saved my life.

(1:54) Ellie-phant- Mike

(1:54) Mike Mike Mike- El

(1:55) Ellie-phant- did you know  
(1:55) Ellie-phant- that you ramble in texts too?  
(1:57) Ellie-phant- it’s cute don’t get me wrong I just thought you should know

(1:58) Mike Mike Mike- lmao ik sorry  
(1:58) Mike Mike Mike- wait sorry for saying sorry too much

(1:59) Ellie-phant- Mike

(1:59) Mike Mike Mike- shit

(2:00) Stanford- I’m going to take Hanlon’s place and say; Mileven

(2:00) Bikey- lmao thanks bud

(2:01) Pudding King- also Mike ur a sugar daddy now how you feel?

(2:03) Mike Mike Mike- you gotta have money to be a sugar daddy  
(2:03) Mike Mike Mike- I’m poor.  
(2:04) Mike Mike Mike- okay not really but that’s why i need a job i just got out of college leave me alone

(2:06) Bitchy Richie- ignore his weirdness hes still freaked out that a 17 year old asked him out

(2:07) Mike Mike Mike- do you have any idea how glad i am that she won’t be there if we get the job cus she’s going to college

(2:09) Bikey- wow these convo’s are interesting

(2:10) Zoombie- I’d say, I missed the Mileven cuteness. Also, when is u guys date tonight? I expect a time so I can be waiting on El’s bed when she gets back for details

(2:11) Ellie-phant- omg Max can you not. Don’t freak him out

(2:11) Mike Mike Mike- she freaks me out on a daily basis so it’s fine

**(Max & El)**

(2:13) Ellie- he’s picking me up at 4:30 for the movie cus it starts at 5 and we both like watching trailers. The movie is like two hrs long and  
(2:13) Ellie- then we’re going to eat at Benny’s for dinner cus I told him I loved that place and i just  
(2:13) Ellie- <3

(2:14) Maxie- Lmao do I need to come over and help you pick out an outfit?

(2:14) Ellie- no i’ve got it handled ty tho

**(Max and Will)**

(2:45) Willy Will- you need to come over asap  
(2:45) Willy Will- el literally went through her entire closet and will not pick out an outfit  
(2:48) Willy Will- “El: this isn’t a fancy date but should i wear something kinda fancy? Me: el idk mike wouldn’t care if you were wearing a potato sack El: will wtf this is a first date i don’t wanna be a slob” and then makes that ridiculous ass face

(2:49) Zoomer- lmao I’ll be there in ten

//\\\

At almost exactly three o’clock, Max waltzed into El’s semi packed up room. She and Will had been packing up her stuff the last couple of days, but have yet to pack up her clothes, which were literally strewn all over the room. El was pouting on her bed.

“Jesus, El.” Max chuckled. “Look, like Will said, Mike wouldn’t care if you wore a potato sack dress. You two haven’t even known each other a week and he already looks at you like you hung the moon.” El rolled her eyes. “He’s probably gonna wear jeans and one of those fuckin’ striped T-shirts of his. Nothing fancy at all.” El groaned.

“That doesn’t tell me what _I_ should wear.” Max sighed and pulled out her phone. “What are you doing?”  
“Texting Bev.”

\\\//

**(Max & Bev)**

(3:06) Maxie- hey Bev?

(3:06) Bevvie- Yes?

(3:07) Maxie- el is freaking out over what to wear for her and wheelers date like a teen. Advice?

(3:08) Bevvie- Omg lmao. Well it’s not a fancy date or anything right?

(3:08) Max- just a movie and dinner

(3:09) Bevvie- okay okay so she should wear those black shorts and that black top that has like the cutout triangle shape at the top that makes it look like she’s wearing a choker and tiny pink flowers all over it. And she should wear her hair down and curly.

(3:10) Maxie- okay ty i’ll send pics

//\\\

Max showed El the texts and she searched through the mountain of clothes and found the clothes. It was in the clean pile, which she was thankful for.

“I already straightened my hair today though.” She said as she pulled her shirt off and tugged the other one off.

“I like how you just strip in front of me.” Will said.

“You’re gay so shut.” She changed her pants and then looked in the mirror.

“Just wet your hair.” Max said, rolling her eyes. El stuck out her tongue.

“What shoes?” She asked.

“The ones you wore to the party.” Will said. She nodded.

“Go do your makeup and hair or whatever while we clean this shit up.” Max told her, nudging her towards the bathroom so she could do her hair. El flipped her off and she snorted. Fifteen minutes later, El came back with curly hair and a clean room.

“Thanks guys.” She said, plopping down in her chair and looking at herself in the mirror. “Now how should I do my makeup?” Will and Max both groaned.

“Just your usual makeup like you do for work. Not a lot.” Will said, flopping on her bed. She nodded and started doing her makeup. Meanwhile, Max took out her phone and made a new group chat;

\\\//

**(Max, Dustin, Richie)**

**_El’s outfit freakout_ **

(3:41) MadMax- hey is mike freaking out over what to wear too cus El is but bev helped us out and now she’s doing her makeup.

(3:42) Dustard- he was but richie called bev and she helped too lmao

(3:44) Richfield- he’s wearing jeans vans and a black and white striped shirt w a collar

(Dustard renamed the chat _Mileven’s_ _outfit freakout_ )

(3:45) MadMax- lmao will called it

(3:45) Dustard- what?

(3:46) MadMax- that mike was gonna wear a striped shirt

(3:47) Dustard- mike wearing striped shirts is almost as predictable as richie wearing hawaiian shirts

(3:48) Richfield- fuck off i’m proud of my shirts. I’m a fashion ICON

(3:50) MadMax- keep telling urself that

(3:51) Richfield- *middle finger emoji*

//\\\

There was a knock on the door at exactly four thirty and El almost had a heart attack. Will laughed and patted the top of her head.

“Me and mom will handle him for a couple minutes while you finish getting ready.” He looked at Max. “Make sure she’s ready in at least five minutes.” Max saluted him and he went to his room, grabbed the paper left by Hopper, and jogged into the living room, where Joyce had just opened the door.

“Mike! Hey!” She hugged him and he chuckled. “You look nice.” He smiled.

“Thanks, Mama J.”

“She heard the knock on the door and almost had a heart attack.” Will said, leaning against the door frame in the hall. Mike chuckled. “She’ll be out in like, five minutes.”

“Do you want anything to drink while you wait?” Joyce asked.

“No ma’am, thank you though.” She grinned at him.

“Okay, well, I’m going to go mess around with this stupid thing you call a phone.” She waved it in the air and walked down the hall. “Oh, and Will?” She called.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t go too hard on him!”

“Huh?” Mike made a face.

“Take a seat, Wheelie.” Will said, pointing at the couch. Mike snorted but did so. Will sat on the coffee table and leaned on his knees. He stared at Mike for a couple seconds.

“If you think you’re intimidating me, you’re far from it man.” Mike laughed. Will snorted and shrugged.

“I tried. Besides, you’re lucky Hop’s not here, he’d probably lecture you for a good ten minutes or something like she’s a teenager and not an adult.” Mike snorted this time. “Speaking of Hop, he _did_ leave me a note to give to you. I don’t know what it says but it’s not a big one so I don’t think you have to worry.” Mike raised an eyebrow as Will held out a piece of paper. He took it and unfolded it.

_Hey Wheeler, just thought I’d let you know a few things about El._

  1. _If she says she wants a small drink at the theater, get it for her. Don’t ask if she’s sure or if she wants a large, she’ll tell you she pees a lot and then get embarrassed._
  2. _Get a large popcorn to share, if you get a small or medium, she’ll most likely eat it all and then feel bad_
  3. _Number two but with fries. Actually, you’d be better off both getting your own fries._
  4. _Last, do NOT, I repeat, do NOT ask why she was adopted or what her life was like before. She will talk to you about that on her own. And don’t ask about the piece of shit she dated a couple years ago, she’ll tell you when she’s ready._



Mike raised his eyebrows and nodded, an impressed look on his face. He couldn’t help but wonder what four meant, but it’s not like he would actually ask, especially now.

“Hop is fucking cool.” He muttered. Will raised an eyebrow and snatched the paper back from him. He laughed after he read it and gave it back. Mike folded it back up and tucked it in his pocket as Will said,

“That’s pretty damn accurate, actually. She’s skinny but she eats _a lot_.”

“Fuck _off_ William.” El yelled. “Because I will shove my foot so far up your ass I’ll never see it again.”

“Ouch.” Will deadpanned. She poked her head around the corner and flipped him off, then smiled at Mike.

“I’ll be out in a minute, gotta potty.” She made a face and ducked into the bathroom. “Why did I fucking say potty?” She said to herself, but they heard her. The two started giggling. She came out a minute later, wiping her hands on her pants. She walked down the hall and poked her head in Joyce and Hopper’s room.

“Hey, I don’t know when I’ll be back but don’t wait up.” She said Joyce looked up from her phone and grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

“Good luck and have fun.” El laughed and nodded. She went to her room and grabbed her bag, smacked Max on the ass and went back to the living room.

“Ready to go?” She asked sweetly. He stood up, nodding. He smiled at her.

“You look _great_.” He said. She blushed.

“Thank you. I still stand by my statement that you’re cute.” She looked at Will as he started to open his mouth. She made a face and made a mad dash for the door, grabbing Mike’s wrist in the process and pulling him out the door with her. Will laughed.

“Have fun you guys, but not _too_ much fun!” He yelled. They flipped him off simultaneously and he cackled, going back inside.

“Asshole.” She muttered. Mike just laughed and opened the door of his truck for her and went around to the drivers side.

“You can bluetooth your phone to the radio if you want to and play whatever.” He told her. She nodded and buckled up. As she connected it, she asked,

“What kind of music do you like most?”

“Oh, jeez, I like most music to be honest.” He made a face. “Uh, anything in the 70’s to 90’s range especially, I’d think. Richie could tell you better than I could.” She snorted and slipped through her playlists.

“Richie knows what your favorite music is and you don’t?” She asked.

“Honest to God. Ask him and he’ll probably tell you down to my favorite song of all time.” She giggled and did just that.

\\\//

**_When the demon child isn’t a demon_ **

(4:42) Ellie-phant- hey richie what’s mike’s favorite music and fav song

(4:42) Ellie-phant- i asked him and he said he wasn’t sure but said you’d know so.

(4:43) Bitchy Richie- it depends on what day. Some days he likes 80’s, some days 90’s, some days anything with a beat. His fav song of all time is prob africa by toto or sweet child o’mine by guns and roses.

(4:44) Queen Bev- he also loves adele. He and richie both do

(4:44) Bitchy Richie- fuck yeah adele is queen. Start playing make you feel my love and he’ll prob cry.

(4:45) Ellie-phant- omg lmao XD you right tho she’s queen

(4:45) Ellie-phant- mike said ur fav song ever is either the witch doctor song or what’s up by 4 non blondes

(4:46) Bitchy Richie- fuck yeah that’s my jam!

//\\\

Giggling, El read the messages to Mike and he laughed.

“He literally never knows what’s going on so the song is perfect for him.” He joked. El laughed.

“My dad loves Guns and Roses too. He went to a shit ton of their concerts.” She told him. She went to her 80’s playlist and started playing _Sweet Child O’Mine._ He chuckled.

“I love ‘em too.” She put her phone in a cup holder and started dancing in her seat with the music.

“ _She's got a smile it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories. Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky._ ” She sang. He laughed and sang along, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. She played air guitar along with the main solo. He couldn’t help but laugh. They’d already reached the theater by the time the song was over, so they were both giggling a bit as they walked in. Mike handled the tickets and joined her in line at the concessions.  

“So, a little fun fact about me and Richie; we have different last names.” El looked up at him, a confused look on her face.

“Huh?”

“Yep, he changed his last name to our mom’s maiden name, Tozier. Didn’t wanna help carry on the legacy of our dick for brains dad, which I don’t blame him for.”

“Oh wow. Uh, if you don’t mind me asking, what exactly happened with your dad? I’ve heard rumors and stuff but I don’t know what’s true.”

“Yikes, it’s a bit of a long story.” He said. “But considering we’ll be in this line for like fifteen minutes… Richie came out to our parents when we were sixteen.” He started. “Or well, he kind of uh, quite literally _fell_ out of the closet with Eddie.” She giggled at that. “Dad kicked him out and mom, she uh, she wasn’t in the best place then. She drank a bottle and a half of wine a night, our grandma had just passed at the time, so she just went along with whatever our dad did so she backed him up on kicking him out, and she didn’t even know _why_ until we were eighteen. Right after we graduated, Richie had his last name changed and since we were about to go off to college, she sobered up and took charge because of Holly. After she found out the whole reason behind kicking Richie out, she kicked our dad out and got divorced. Haven’t seen him since, he didn’t come to either graduation. That’s it, really.”

“What the hell? I’m sorry about your dad, he sounds like a real dick and I hope I never meet him because if I _do_ I’ll kick him in the forehead.” Mike snorted and they reached the cashier. They ordered a large popcorn, a small diet coke for Mike and a small regular coke for El, and some M&M’s to share. He commented on her threat as they found seats.

“Kick him in the forehead, huh? Don’t think I’ve ever heard that one before.” He joked. She shrugged

“I mean, my dad’s said it to Max and Dustin at least once a day for the last twelve years so…” He snorted. “And back to the last name thing, no offence but I think Tozier fits Richie better than Wheeler. Richie Tozier kinda flows.”

“None taken. One of the main reasons I didn’t change my last name is because I don’t think Mike or Michael would’ve gone that great with Tozier. Mike Tozier? Michael Tozier? No thanks, I’d rather stick to being a friggin Wheelie.” She laughed.

“Yeah, Wheeler suits you better. I’m gonna call you Wheelie now though.”

“It’s my Instagram handle, mikewheelie.” She snorted.

“Mine’s just straight up eleven eleven but the second eleven is 0-1-1.” He blinked and furrowed his eyebrows.

“You used eleven too many times in one sentence for me to barely comprehend.” She laughed again, covering her mouth. They talked quietly, giggling every once in a while until the movie came on, and they quieted.

During the movie, they did literally all cliques of a movie date, accidentally touch hands reaching for popcorn, brushing hands or arms while shifting, and Mike eventually put an arm around her, but he didn’t do the whole fake yawn, put your arm around her shoulders thing. She’d leaned her head on his shoulder so he just put an arm around her and she’d smiled up at him.

At the end, they’d eaten all the popcorn, mainly during the trailers, of course, and finished the rest of their snacks, before leaving in Mike’s truck again.

“How’d you like the movie?” He asked her.

“It was great! One of the best movies I’ve seen recently, to be honest, but then again, I don’t go out much.” She shrugged a little. “The original Alien is the best though.”

“Yeah, I agree. This one was good too but the original is usually always better.” She nodded in agreement. She played her 80’s playlist again on the way to Benny’s, noticing it was a seven thirty and making a face.

_Well, the movie was two hours long idiot, of course it’s after seven now._

She rolled her eyes at herself and started singing and dancing along to the music with Mike again.

As they walked to the entrance of Benny’s, Mike says,

“I haven’t been here in… six years.”

“Really?” She asked. He nodded and pulled open the door.

“Yeah, I highly doubt Benny’ll recognize me-”

“Little Wheeler!” A deep voice called, waving at them from behind a cash register.

“Well.” Mike sighd and shrugged as El giggled.

“Not so little now, are we? And little miss Ellie, what are you two doing here so late?”

“It’s only seven thirty, you old fart.” She said, rolling her eyes. He snickered.

“Jesus, kid, you’ve got even _taller_ since you graduated high school. How old are you now?”

“Twenty two.”

“Wow, I remember when you and Richie were this big.” He held his hand out, showing them. He turned to El. “And you, well, you’ve been this height since I met you.” He smirked.

“Bite me.” She scowled. “But if you must know, we are on a date.”

“Ah, I figured as much. You want your usuals?” He asked, grinning.

“Do you still remember mine?” Mike asked as El nodded.

“Damn right I do. Eight piece chicken wings, fries and a diet coke. You used to get it every single time you were here.” Mike chuckled.

“What can I say? You make the best chicken wings. Chicago chicken wings were shit compared to yours.” Benny laughed. El just smiled. Benny rang them up and Mike paid before El even had a chance to take her money out.

“Hey!” She whined. He laughed as they walked over to a table.

“What?”

“I asked _you_ out, I should pay for the food. You already paid for everything at the movie.” He shrugged and sat at a booth across from her.

“It’s not a big deal, El. Besides, you could say I’m paying you back for our hair cuts and annoying you at work.”

“Hey, you guys weren’t annoying. You should come by more often, it’s boring as hell most days.” He chuckled.

“We’ll have to see, every time I go into a hair salon, whether I get an actual haircut or not, I always walk out with hair all over me.” She snorted.

“You’ll most likely have m hair stuck to you by the time you drop me off.” He laughed and nodded. “It’s literally all over my house, well, old house. They’ll have something to remember me by when I move into my apartment.” He snorted loudly at that and thanked the waitress who brought them their drinks.

“Richie told me about that, said you were in the apartment right down the hall from Eddie?” She nodded.

“Yep, in number 11.” She said. He raised an eyebrow.

“Jeez, eleven is your lucky number, huh?”

“I’d say. I didn’t even _choose_ what room, it was just the only one free.” She grinned. “He lives in nine so I can ask him for sugar and shit if I need it and not walk too far.” Mike laughed at that, and she joined in. “So, do you wanna play twenty questions? I know that sounds childish as all hell but ya know.” She shrugged. He chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah, you first.”

“Okay, hm… What pets have you had?”

“We had a dog, back when Richie and I were twelve. He died after we graduated. We had a couple fish but mom kept murdering them.” She snorted a that.

“Oh wow. The only pet I ever had was Will’s dog. I might get a cat or something after I move, since they allow it.”

“Nice. Okay so… What TV series do you keep coming back to and re-watching?” She made a face.

“Oh wow, there’s so many.” She chuckled. “Um, Grey’s Anatomy, don’t judge but I’ve watched Glee at least three times, uh, Friends, The Office, and my newest favorite is The 100.”

“I’ve seen a few episodes of Grey’s Anatomy thanks to my mom and Holly, Nancy doesn’t like blood so… Glee’s pretty good I guess, Richie and Eddie watched it all the damn time. I’ve never really watched friends but I love The Office. And you watch The 100?” He looked excited at that. She giggled and nodded.

“Yes! I _love_ it! I just finished it last week but I’m probably gonna rewatch sometime soon. I recorded all of season four on my TV.” She said cheekily. He snorted and pointed at himself.

“Me.” She grinned. They continued asking questions back and forth, only stopping when Benny brought them their food. El, of course, had waffles, to which she told Mike,

“I’d die for waffles.” He just laughed.

“Honestly, same.” He said and she laughed with him.

Eventually, they got to talking about Dustin, Lucas and Will and Mike said,

“Those three are like Ed, Edd, and Eddy.” He said, shaking his head. She made a face. “They’re like the equivalent to dumb and dumber but with three people.”

“Uh huh, who would plank be?” She asked.

“Yertle.” She nearly choked on her food, but laughed once she stopped coughing.

“That’s accurate as hell, though.” She said, still giggling. He grinned.

Even after they left Benny’s, after he dropped her off and got a kiss goodnight, after Richie and his mom’s constant badgering, he knew, that he wanted to keep on making her laugh, and he was gonna make sure he did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending was kinda shitty but I wanted to hurry and get this one out there. Is anyone else a fan of those shows? I love them! The 100 is definitely a favorite right now (after Stranger Things ofc)!


	4. Noodle King & Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I reread everything for this series and decided I wanted to change their ages so they’re all 22 or going on 22 (which definitely makes more sense since they just graduated college). Everyone’s birthdays are the same as the actors except for Mike, Richie, Will and El (March 7, March 22 [y’all already know those two I hope ha], & November 11 in case I haven’t made that clear lmao).

**Wednesday, June 28, 2017  
** **1 PM**

“You know what I just realized?” El asked, leaning against the door frame and putting a bag of food on a table. Mike’s head snapped up and Richie just gave her a lazy grin. Mike smiled and stood up.

“What’s that?” He asked, walking over to her.

“We’ve been together a month already.” Mike had asked her to be his girlfriend on their second (official) date, which was three days after the first. He grinned and nodded, hugging her. She’d decided to bring them lunch since she didn’t have work, along with the list of songs she was supposed to give them a month ago. She kissed his cheek and pulled said list out of her pocket. “ _ And  _ I have yet to give you two the list of songs dad told me to give you, a month ago.” She snickered.

“Oh shit, I forgot about that.” Mike grinned cheekily. “Oops.” She handed it to him and he unfolded it, walking back over to the table, which was basically just a long brown table they called their desk, which was originally supposed to be used to eat at. There were random papers and pens all over it, with speakers and a bunch of other electronic things, including their own laptops, she didn’t know the name of, which Richie happily explained it as music engineering equipment, as to which she just nodded and agreed with him. He sat back down beside Richie and they looked over it together. She plopped down in a rolling chair and grabbed the bag of food, rolling over to them.

“Joyce’s favorite song is  _ Can’t Stop the Feeling  _ by Justin Timberlake?” Mike asked, chuckling. El shrugged and nodded.

“Can you blame her though? It’s a good song.”

“True. She’s got  _ Mirrors  _ on here too.” Mike looked at Richie, who grinned at him.

“Uh oh, I don’t like that look.” She said, raising her eyebrows.

“We did a little thingy with this song.” Mike explained. 

“We’re kinda the main reason she likes this song so much, actually.” Richie said, snatching the paper out of Mike’s hand. Mike rolled his eyes.

“I’ve got you two some lunch.” She said, opening the bag and handing them each their food before taking her own out. 

“Thank ya much.” Mike said, stuffing a handful of fries in his mouth.

“So when do the demons usually get here?” She asked. He snorted.

“Depends. Holly’s already somewhere in the building since she rides with us. But kids start arriving around three.” Almost as if on cue, there was a loud screech. El’s eyes widened as the two laughed.

“What the fuck  _ was  _ that?” She asked.

“That, my deah, is Holly doing her  _ vocal warm ups  _ as she calls them.”

“It sounds like someone's trying to murder her or something.”

“Yeah, it was worse when she was younger.”

“Shut  _ up  _ Mike! You’re just jealous I have a higher pitch than you!” Holly yelled down the hall. Mike rolled his eyes.

“Since when did I care about having a high pitch?” He asked, making a face. El chuckled and shook her head.

“I can’t with you guys.” She stole a fry from Mike and spun around in her chair. She started rolling forward and Richie snorted at how weird it looked. She rolled out into the hallway and saw Holly at the other end, sitting on top of a giant exercise ball. She snorted. “So, about those vocal warm ups, have you ever tried Sharpay and Evans?” She asked cheekily. Holly looked up at her for a couple seconds.

“Mike, you better marry her.” Mike just rolled his eyes as El giggled.

“Hey, we’ve only been together a month, Hols, give him a little more time.” Holly laughed.

“You’ll probably be the one to propose ‘cause he was too chicken to ask you out.”

“Fuck off.” El giggled at that.

“So, according to Hopper, Mama J’s favorite songs are those two, Uptown Girl, and I Wanna Dance With Somebody Who Loves Me.” Richie said as El rolled back into the room, Holly pushing her. “I can take care of these, Mike, and if you want to, you can do the other part?”   
“Other part?” Mike asked. He nodded and handed him the list and pointed at the titles. The first was  _ Joyce’s favorite songs  _ and the second was  _ Songs that represent us.  _

“You’re a big sap, so I think you could string together a couple love songs and make it actually sound good.” Mike rolled his eyes and read the songs. I Swear, Back at One, For the Longest Time, and Just the Way You Are.

“The real question is, who knew that the scary ass Chief of police could be such a sap?” Mike retorted and El giggled. “But I’m pretty sure I can do something with this, it’s only four songs, same as the other list. What do you want to do? A mashup or what?” He asked.

“Maybe we could put the Timberlake ones together ‘cause those are two long ass songs, and maybe the rest by themselves? I mean, we could just have a concert with seven songs.” He shrugged. 

“We’re having the party at Steve’s, too.” El told them. “So you’ll have a stage.” She grinned cheekily. Mike snorted.

“Okay, well that’s settled. Now, are we both gonna sing the songs, take turns, or maybe ask some of the others to join in?” Mike asked.

“Definitely, who all can sing?” Richie asked. “Good.” He gave him a pointed look. Mike rolled his eyes.

“Dustin and Lucas.” El said, helpfully. “Will can kinda sing, I don’t know if you two knew that or not.”

“We should get him to sing for Joyce.” Richie said, excited. Mike snorted and nodded. 

“We’ll find something for him. Who else? Because some of the songs I could probably turn into a group thing, like For the Longest Time and I Swear.”

“Bev and Hanlon, obviously. The other four don’t like to sing. If I were to ask them, I’d get smacked.” Richie replied. Mike snorted.

“Uh, speaking of those four, well, one out of the four.” Mike raised an eyebrow at Richie. “When you gonna tell everyone else you’re back together.” Richie choked on a chicken nugget so Holly, who had walked around their desk, smacked him on the back.

“How did you know?”

“You just told me. I figured since you’ve been going to his place more than you probably would if you weren’t together. You just confirmed it.”

“Dammit. I’m sorry, we just wanted to wait and make sure we’d still work, you know?”

“I’m not mad, dude, just tell mom before she finds out from someone else.” He gave Richie a look. “We may be grown ass adults but I do  _ not  _ want to be killed by my mother because she didn’t know and I did, got it?” Richie grinned, all teeth, and nodded, then looked at El who had an eyebrow raised and a knowing look.

“You sure Steve didn’t slip up and tell you too?” El asked him.

“No, but it wouldn’t surprise me if he did-Wait, huh?” She laughed.

“He slipped up and told me he caught them kissing.” She said.

“Speaking of getting caught,” Holly said, sitting on one of Richie’s legs, “Why did Steve tell me that if he caught the last Wheeler sucking face with someone, he’d have an aneurysm?” She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

“He must’ve saw Jonathan and Nancy, then.” Richie said. Holly looked at him and he stared back. She blinked, and Mike and El looked at each other, waiting for him to realize it. “Why’d he say the last one? There’s Mike too-” His mouth snapped shut and he looked between his brother and his girlfriend. “When did he catch you two kissing?” He squeaked.

“Uh,” Mike rubbed the back of his neck. “At the party.”

“What?” He exclaimed, reaching over and shoving Mike’s shoulder. “You dick! Why didn’t you tell me you kissed!”

“You’re one to talk!”   
“Okay true.” He tilted his head to the side. “Who initiated the kiss?”

“Mike.” El replied.

“She kissed me the other two times though.”

“I-agh- _ What _ ?” He leaned back in his chair and almost knocked Holly off. She laughed.

“He’s shook.”

“Shooketh.” He replied, pushing his glasses up on his head and running a hand over his face. “I can’t fucking deal.”

“Dude.” Mike shook his head.

“Let’s get back on track, you said the kids start coming in around three, right?” El asked, shaking her head at them. Mike nodded. “So what exactly do you guys do? Or what do the kids do?”

“Some of them sing.” Mike explained. “The rest are just kids who are learning to play an instrument or just practicing here if they can’t at home. It’s really just a club, a place for them to get away. That’s how we want it to be, at least.” She nodded.

“You should stay and watch!” Holly said. “The girls would love to meet Mikey’s girlfriend.”

“Oh my God, don’t you  _ dare  _ Holly.” 

* * *

**Saturday, July 1, 2017**

\\\//

**_When the demon child isn’t a demon_ **

(11:42 AM) Ella Bella- Are the twins with different last names awake  
(11:45) Ella Bella- AKA my boyfriend and his brother

(11:46) Fancy Nancy- Richie is dead to the world and Mike is in the shower

(11:47) Billiam- I love how she used bf it’s so cute

(12:47) Zoombie- it’s weird having her refer to mike as her bf  
(12:48) Zoombie- she hasn’t got any in a while y’all done it yet

(11:48) Bikey- MILEVEN

(11:49) Queen Bev- Why is that not surprising?

(11:50) Pudding King- that mike is in the shower? He showers as much as Lucas

(11:51) Stalker- okay first off, you’re an idiot. Second, he in no way shape or form showers as much as me and you know it

(11:52) Ella Bella- Maxine Mayfield I am going to murder you next time I see you.

(11:53) Pudding King- oh you meant that richies asleep?

(11:53) Queen Bev- duh 

(11:55) Spaghetti man- richie doesn’t sleep and neither does Mike. Mike can just deal with life easier. 

(11:58) Stanford- Richard just falls asleep on everyone.

(12:04 PM) Mike Mike Mike- (this does not apply to my gf, sister, or Bev) You guys are fucking idiots and I want to murder you sometimes.

(12:05) Bitchy Richie- how come you capitalized Mike’s name and not mine Eds

(12:05) Spaghetti man- how come that’s the only thing you’ve paid attention too?

(12:06) Bitchy Richie- cus ur my fav duh

(12:07) Mike Mike Mike- excuse you who am i  
(12:07) Mike Mike Mike- anyways what did you need El?

(12:08) Ella Bella- are you two busy today?

(12:09) Mike Mike Mike- I’m not and i doubt he is why?

(12:10) Bitchy Richie- you are correct i have nothing to do except annoy family members

(12:11) Ella Bella- well do you want to bring you and your annoying brother to my house and help us move my shit into my apartment? I propose a the 100 marathon when we’re done cus it won’t take long.

(12:13) Mike Mike Mike- Richie said sure. Hell yeah anything for the 100. What time should we be there?

(12:14) Bitchy Richie- shit you had me at propose when’s the wedding?!?!?!?

(12:15) Mike Mike Mike- fuck off

(12:15) Ella Bella- fuck off

(12:16) Billiam- MILEVEN

(12:17) Ella Bella- is 2 okay?

(12:17) Mike Mike Mike- yeah that’s fine

(12:19) Pudding King- how come neither mike or el answered max’s question

(12:20) Benny Boy- Because it’s no one’s business but theirs.

(12:21) Mike Mike Mike- Ben you’re my fav did you know that

(12:21) Ella Bella- Ben ily   
(12:22) Ella Bella- in the friendliest way cus i gotta man

(12:25) Bitchy Richie- um excuse me Mike what about ME. Rude and DiSrEsPeCtFuL

(12:27) Spaghetti man- the fact that you took the time to type that out worries me.

(12:30) Fancy Nancy- honestly, this is the best group chat i’ve ever been in. Thank you.

(12:31) Will-sdom- just wait until everyone is up at like 4 am and won’t shut up

(12:32) Stanford- AKA Mike and Richie during college

(12:35) Mike Mike Mike- Sleep? I don’t know her

(12:36) Bitchy Richie- wym that was us during high school  
(12:37) Bitchy Richie- we never actually SLEPT in college

(12:38) Ella Bella- idk how you do it I can’t sleep in for shit, I always get up at 8. Like if I go to bed at fucking 4 am i will still get up at 8 and can’t go back to sleep

(12:40) Zoombie- thats ur own fault you used to get up early on the weekends during school instead of sleeping in

(12:41) Ella Bella- *middle finger emoji* now hurry up and get over here bitch

(12:43) Zoombie- *middle finger emoji* I’ll be there by 1 bitch

(12:45) Mike Mike Mike- what even

(1:10) Bitchy Richie- throwback to Emo Mike in hs (picture of Mike rolling his eyes wearing a long sleeved stripe shirt)

(1:11) Ella Bella- me  
(1:11) Ella Bella- WAIT  
(1:12) Ella Bella- MICHAEL WHEELER I-

(1:13) Mike Mike Mike- lmao what

(1:14) Ella Bella- shook

(1:15) Zoombie- el wtf

(1:15) Ella Bella- I am… triggereded

(1:17) Benny Boy- triggereded

(1:17) Will-sdom- why

(1:18) Ella Bella- um.   
(1:18) Ella Bella- i had a crush on mike in high school apparently

(1:19) Mike Mike Mike- wait what  
(1:19) Mike Mike Mike- when

(1:20) Pudding King- the real question is why

(1:20) Mike Mike Mike- fuck off

(1:21) Zoombie- explain

(1:23) Ella Bella- so uh, i didn’t realize it was you i had a crush on cus i didn’t know your name at the time? And like, the day i realized i had a crush on you like fr fr was when you wore that shirt. We didn’t know each other you would just come help my dumbass teacher with her computer and i thought you were so cute omfg  
(1:23) Ella Bella- still cute but that shirt was just

(1:24) Bitchy Richie- he still has the shirt he’s gonna wear it

(1:24) Mike Mike Mike- when did I say that

(1:25) Ella Bella- omg plz wear it

(1:25) Mike Mike Mike- ok  
(1:26) Mike Mike Mike- also i’m kinda in shock that you had a crush on ME cus like, i was a noodle

(1:27) Stalker- still a noodle

(1:27) Bikey- a strong noodle tho

(1:28) Mike Mike Mike- did i ask you. SHUT

(1:29) Ella Bella- you were the cutest damn noodle ever then <3

(1:30) Mike Mike Mike- <3 <3

(1:31) Spaghetti man- omg i’m gonna puke stop being so cute

(1:32) Queen Bev- back to richie’s question earlier, when’s the wedding?

(1:34) Bitchy Richie- Guys, today is a special day. Today we will be honoring the changing of Michael Wheeler’s group chat name, which has been the same for one year, two months, and three days. Mike Mike Mike will be sincerely missed but we are on to greater things.

(Bitchy Richie changed Mike Mike Mike’s name to Noodle Queen)

(1:35) Billiam- that was….

(1:35) Pudding King- BEAUTIFUL. Omg Mike we’re the food king and queen aren’t you happy?

(1:36) Noodle Queen- El do you think Hop would arrest me if I killed them.

(1:36) Ella Bella- No he’d probably help you hide the bodies.

(1:36) Spaghetti man- when are you gonna do it i’ll help

(1:37) Bitchy Richie- RuDe

(1:38) Queen Bev- AnD

(1:38) Pudding King- dIsReSpEcTfUl

(1:40) Fancy Nancy- I retract my statement. I hate all of you. Except El and Stan

(1:41) Noodle Queen- HEY. Rude

(1:42) Fancy Nancy- you brought this on yourself, Noodle Queen

(1:43) Noodle Queen- *middle finger emoji*

(Ella Bella changed Noodle Queen to Noodle King)

(Ella Bella changed their name to Noodle Queen)

(1:45) Noodle Queen- you gotta do what you gotta do

(1:45) Stanford- OH  
(1:46) Stanford- MY  
(1:46) Stanford- GOD 

(1:48) Billiam- I think you broke my boyfriend but

(1:48) Billiam- AGAGHASGHASGHAGHA

 

//\\\

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but the other three chapters will probably be about the same length or longer, it depends :)


End file.
